1. Technical Field:
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which permits touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In electronic devices having a touch panel disposed on a display screen, techniques of enhancing the user operability are known which involve vibrating the touch panel to provide a tactile sensation for the user. In an electronic device having a touch panel disposed thereon, a so-called software keyboard is often used, which allows text input to be made via a touch on a keyboard that is displayed on the screen. However, since a software keyboard does not present a contoured surface as do actual keyboards, there is a problem in that a reference area(s) on the keyboard (i.e., a home position(s), such as the positions of “F” and “J” on a QWERTY keyboard, or the position of “5” on a numeric keypad) is/are difficult to recognize. In order to solve this problem, Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-533762 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technique of presenting tactile sensations, via different vibrations depending on whether a home position key is touched or any key other than the home position key is touched, thus allowing the user to recognize the home position.